The two assassins
by Res. Star Gazer
Summary: Summary was deleted during the hacking process...Sorry... (If you don't know what i mean read the beginning of the story.)


_**Spartan Classification Data.**_

_**Error..Error please type in Password….**_

_**Kill Codes Alpha Delta.**_

…_**..Password correct….**_

_**Opening file..**_

…

_**Welcome to the Spartan Classification….Please enter a Spartan Id or code to find your Spartan…. **_

"Are you sure this is the right terminal?"

"Yes I am sure… Just give me a second and I'll delete our history Kate…"

"Okay fine hurry up…"

_**Spartan Id: 0345…**_

_**Searching…**_

_**Spartan found…**_

_**Opening Data on Spartan 345…..**_

_**Spartan Id: 0345…..**_

_**Name: Humphrey Black.**_

_**Spartan Type: Assassin/ He is a hacker.**_

_**AI: Hasn't earned one.**_

_**Gender: M**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Race: Human..**_

_**Hair: Grey.**_

_**Eyes: Icy Blue.**_

_**Spartan Armor: Venator**_

_**Visor: Midnight**_

_**Color: Black**_

_**Weapon: (Black) Energy Sword. Pistol.**_

_**Description: Deleted…..**_

_**Commencing Deletion… Deletion Complete….. **_

"Good you deleted yours now hurry up and delete mine Humphrey!"

"Okay Okay sheesh…."

_**Spartan Id: 0346**_

_**Searching…**_

_**Spartan found…**_

_**Opening Data on Spartan 346…..**_

_**Spartan Id: 0346**_

_**Name: Kate Black.**_

_**Spartan Type: Assassin/Recon**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Gender: F**_

_**AI: Hasn't earned one.**_

_**Race: Human.**_

_**Hair: Blonde**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Spartan Armor: Venator**_

_**Visor: Midnight**_

_**Color: Black**_

_**Weapon: (Black) Energy Sword. Pistol.**_

_**Description: Deleted…..**_

_**Commencing Deletion… Deletion Complete….. **_

"Okay Humphrey we need to get out of here!"

"Oh shit!"

…

A door busts open…

"Shit!" Kate whispered.

"Don't worry….I got you…" Humphrey said. "Now come on….we need to get out of here…." Humphrey continued.

"Alright.." Kate said.

They then activated their cloaking devices and walked out.

They soon made it out of the Military base and they left..

Soon somewhere beyond the base.

"We did it…" Humphrey said.

"Were no longer in the data…." Kate said.

Time Skip….10 years….Age is 24.

"ALPHA BRAVO FIVE! COME IN!" Yelled a soldier.

"Bravo Delta Seven I read you loud and clear." Alpha Bravo said.

"WE NEED BACK UP!" Bravo Delta yelled.

"Copy….Birds are inbound to your position." Alpha Bravo said.

"THANK YOU!" Bravo Delta yelled.

As Bravo Delta Five and his squad were sitting in a spot nowhere to go….Something or someone….was watching them…..

"Time to interfere?"

"Yes…"

The two figures then activated their camouflage suits and they walked down.

Back with Bravo Delta Five.

"WHERE ARE THEM BIRDS!" Bravo Delta yelled.

"SIR WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE WERE SERIOUSLY OUT GUNNED NOW AND WE HAVE NO WAY OUT! IF THOSE BIRDS DON'T GET HERE SOON WERE DONE FOR!" A soldier yelled and right as he finished he got shot and fell dead.

In the distance….

"Alpha Phoenix…This is Country Foxtrot….proceeding to target location…Am I clear to launch..." Foxtrot said.

"Country Foxtrot you are clear to launch…..Help them bastards out." Alpha Phoenix said.

"Roger that fi- OH SHIT!" Foxtrot yelled.

"Foxtrot what's going on?!" Alpha yelled.

"PHANTOMS! THERES TOO MANY OF THEM! WERE GOING DO-End of transmission…..

"COUNTRY FOXTROT COME IN! DO YOU COPY?!" Alpha Phoenix yelled.

"Don't worry Alpha Phoenix I see em…I'll go check for survivors….." Said someone.

"Damn it! Zulu! I thought I told you not to fucking go!" Alpha Phoenix yelled.

"To bad sir! Our friends need help and that's what were fuckin doing!" She yelled.

"Fine! You better come back home alive!" Alpha Phoenix yelled.

"Don't worry sugar bun my team won't let me down….Aint that right." She said.

"Yeah man calm your tits okay." Said one of the soldiers.

"Grr…. You sure do take after your sister…..Alpha Phoenix out….End of Transmission to Alpha Phoenix.

"Man Garth really does love you doesn't he Lils." One of the soldiers said.

"Yeah he does." She says. "Alright then….Lets head out… Threes I want you to go and scout ahead make sure there is no elites covering the site if there is take them out do not let them take the pilot or the passengers…..Fours I want you to go help Threes….Sevens I want you to come with me…Got it?" Zulu said.

"Yes ma'am! They yelled saluting.

"Alright then what are you waiting for move your ass!" She yelled giggling and Fours and Threes headed off two scout.

"So what are we doing Zuls?" Sevens asked.

"Were going to get the pilot." She said activating her camo.

"Alright then." Sevens said activating his camo and they began to walk.

They make it to a spot.

"Fours and Threes you there?" Zulu asked.

"We copy…" Threes said.

"Okay we can see you." Zulu said.

"What how is that possible?" Fours asked.

"You're sticking out like a sore thumb…."Zulu said.

"*Sighs* you know were not…you always are able to see us…." Threes said. "Anyways you have four elites at the site…were taking them out now." He said and we saw them shoot.

A few seconds later.

"Alright areas clear." Fours said.

"Alright come on lets go get them." Zulu said.

"Alright." Sevens said.

"You two go and scout ahead and heal Bravo Delta Five got it?" Zulu said.

"Yes ma'am." Threes said and they got out of their spot and left.

"Alright come on Sevens." Zulu said jumping down.

With those two figures.

"Alright Kate….Kill the Elites…" Said one.

"On it." Kate said unleashing a black energy sword and stabbing one of the elites in the back.

(Well since I don't know how to speak Elite or any of the Covenant language….Ima use English! XD)

"BEHIND US!" One of the Elites yelled and some of them turned around and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything!" One of them yelled.

"Well then lo-AGH!...Hes dead…

"THEY GOT CLOAKS ON!" yelled one of them.

One by one the elites were being taken down.

Over at Bravo Delta Fives side….

"Sir what is going on?! They are turning their backs away and shooting at something else!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"I don't know what's going on!" Bravo yelled.

One by one the Elites were falling dead by a two black blurs.

Soon they were all dead.

"Sir their….dead!" Yelled a soldier.

"How could that be….Oh…shit…" Bravo Delta said.

"Were fucked! Its them!" Yelled one of the soldiers as they see two black venator suits right infront of them with dual wield black energy swords.

"W-what do you want?!" Bravo Delta yelled.

The two just looked at them.

With Zulus team.

"Oh shit…." Threes said.

"What?" Four said walking up. "Oh shit!" He yelled. "Sevens do you copy?" Fours said.

"Yeah man what's wrong?" He asked.

"Get Zulu out of here….her sisters here…" Fours said.

"WHAT?!" Sevens yelled.

"Get her out of here!" Fours yelled.

"Okay copy that Seven out!" He yelled.

With Zulu and Seven.

"Okay copy that Seven out!" Seven yelled and he turned to Zulu.

"What's going on?! Is Threes and Fours hurt?!" She yelled.

"No…But we need to get you out of here." Seven said.

"What?! Why?!" Zulu yelled.

"Because it was a direct order from Alpha Phoenix!" Seven yelled.

"Grrr…." She said. "FINE!" Zulu yelled frustrated as hell as Sevens pushes her away and two birds came in and they got in with the survivors of Country Foxtrot.

Back with Bravo Delta Five.

The two figures stood there with their black energy swords.

"Scanning Complete…." Said something in one of their heads but the thing was no one could hear them speak or anything….only the two can hear each other speak so no one but the two can hear each other speak.

"Where is it." One of them said.

"It's Spartan 0987." The voice said.

"Copy." The other Spartan said and he walked over to the Spartan.

"W-what are you going to do?!" The Spartan yelled.

The Black armored Spartan then picked him up.

"Hack him Shadow." The Black Spartan said.

"Yes sir." Shadow said. "Commence Hacking." Shadow said.

Three minutes pass…

"Hacking complete now transferring data." Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow." The Spartan said.

"You're welcome Humphrey." Shadow said.

With Four and Three.

"I ORDER YOU TO TAKE THEM OUT NOW!" Alpha Phoenix yelled.

"Okay sir…." Three said and he aimed down his scope.

With The two.

"Warning! Warning!" Shadow yelled.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Threat detected! Threat detected! Enemy sniper on the cliffs!" Shadow yelled.

"Kate we move now!" Humphrey yelled activating his cloaking device and throwing the Spartan across the field. Kate then activated her cloaking device.

With Three and Four.

"They disappeared!" Three yelled.

"Blast it…" Fours yelled.

"All units return to base…" Alpha Phoenix ordered.

"Yes sir…." Threes and Fours said.

All the Units for Base 267 then returned to base.

Well guys…I wanted to try this out and I was curious so how was it?

_**Spartan Id: 0347**_

_**Name: Lily Black**_

_**Spartan Type: Infiltrator**_

_**AI: Thunder.**_

_**Gender: F**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Hair: White**_

_**Eyes: Purple**_

_**Spartan Armor: Infiltrator**_

_**Visor: Legendary**_

_**Color: Blue and white.**_

_**Weapon: Assault Rifle.**_

_**Description: Was deleted when Humphrey and Kate deleted their files. **_

_**Spartan Id: 0348**_

_**Name: Garth Black**_

_**Spartan Type: Soldier**_

_**AI: Lily**_

_**Gender: M**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Hair: Red**_

_**Eyes: Green**_

_**Spartan Armor: War Master**_

_**Visor: Legendary**_

_**Color: Black**_

_**Weapon: Assault Rifle**_

_**Description: Was deleted when Humphrey and Kate deleted their files. **_

_**Spartan Id:0764**_

_**Name: Three Spares. (XD)**_

_**Spartan Type: Recon Scout Sniper**_

_**AI: Jackson**_

_**Gender:M**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Hair: Blonde**_

_**Eyes: Black**_

_**Spartan Armor: Recon**_

_**Visor: Sunspot **_

_**Color: Purple and white.**_

_**Weapon: Sniper Rifle.**_

_**Description: Classified ittl be in my profile soon…not now but soon.**_

_**Spartan Id: 0567**_

_**Name: Fours Scores (XD)**_

_**Spartan Type: Scout Recon Sniper**_

_**AI: Pika**_

_**Gender: M**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Hair: Blonde**_

_**Eyes: Blue**_

_**Spartan Armor: Recon **_

_**Visor: Sunspot**_

_**Color: Purple and White**_

_**Weapon: Sniper Rifle**_

_**Description: Classified ittl be in my profile soon…not now but soon.**_


End file.
